Invité d'honneur
by ashlolo
Summary: Le mariage de Draco Malfoy et Astoria Greengrass, un mariage en somme attendu depuis des mois ne fut pas un fiasco selon Rita Skeeter. Mais qu'en pense Hermione Granger ?


_Salut tout le monde, je souhaitais publier une petite histoire écrite il y a quelques mois de ça. C'est la première histoire que je publie donc ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi ;) _

_Sur ces quelques mots je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :)_

_Invité d'honneur_

_Les minutes s'écoulaient paisiblement à mesure que je m'enracinais dans ma chaise. Je n'avais pas prévu de répondre à ce fichu carton, l'honorait de ma présence était le comble de l'hypocrisie. Cependant j'étais là j'avais revêtu pour l'occasion une jolie robe en dentelle blanche et des escarpins, coiffée et maquillée comme une invité lambda. Mon sourire figée ne trompait personne, j'étais la risée des nombreux chuchotements, ma présence dérangeait. _

_Il voulait m'exposé son bonheur au visage, humiliation suprême dans son langage. Il était fier il allait se marier tant dis que j'étais toujours aussi seule. Il était content il avait réussi à m'atteindre. Il touchait du bout des doigts ma carapace, elle commençait à se fissurer. Mais je ne laissée rien paraitre aux visages des autres, j'avais appris du meilleur, à cacher mes sentiments._

_Mon insensibilité en choqua plus d'un, s'attendaient-ils à un spectacle ? Je suppose que oui. Mais le plaisir n'était pas partagé, mon amour propre me refusa un excès de colère supplémentaire. _

_Aucun droit ne me permettait de faire cela, je n'étais plus personne pour lui. Je l'avais congédié de ma vie sur un coup de tête comme un mal propre. J'avais eu ma chance, gâchée. Ce sentiment de vide s'amplifier à fur et à mesure que les mariés prononçaient leurs voeux. _

_Il était beau dans son costume, impeccablement coiffé. Un sourire flottait sur ses minces lèvres avant d'échanger les alliances avec sa future femme il m'accorda un dernier regard. Un regard orageux teinté de déception et de dégout. Cette dernière oeillade mets définitivement fin à notre relation. _

_La mariée quant à elle c'était la représentation d'une femme heureuse s'épanouissant dans les bras de son compagnon. La robe qu'elle portait avait quelque chose de familier pour moi mais je réussi pas à mettre de mots dessus. Une création de sa meilleure amie je suppose, la reine de la mode sorcière depuis quelques années maintenant. Impeccablement coiffé l'heureuse mariée avait une beauté classique qui ne pouvait que charmer. _

_La réception se déroule sans encombres, assis à ma gauche Blaise Zabini ne digère visiblement pas bien mieux que moi ce mariage. Il était assis négligemment un verre à la main perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne pouvais que me rincer l'oeil sur lui, après tout il n'était pas mal dans son genre. Un jeune homme svelte, grand, classe et à la tête d'une chaine de restaurant très chic du monde sorcier. _

_« Vraiment, Granger il a quoi de plus que moi ? Je veux dire c'était ma copine avant lui, pourquoi elle ne l'ai plus ? » me demanda ce dernier. _

_Visiblement il attendait une réponse de ma part, qui tardait à venir. Car effectivement qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus, tel était la question. Tout en y réfléchissant bien, rien de plus mais ça Blaise le savait surement déjà. _

_« Je ne sais pas » murmurai-je malicieusement. _

_Mon interlocuteur éclata d'un rire franc sans m'en formaliser je scrutais la salle de bal à la recherche des nouveaux mariés. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade. _

_« Je pense surtout que tu es une grande menteuse Granger et que tu connais la réponse » me lança Zabini plein de sous entendus. _

_C'était surement sa réponse qui me fit sortir de ma léthargie. Je le saluée distraitement et me dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le couple. _

_Il m'attendait je le voyais à son regard empli de malice, il mit fin à la discussion avec sa femme et cette dernière se retourna et m'accorda un sourire éblouissant. Que je lui rendis par simple politesse. _

_« Astoria, je te présente ma collègue Hermione Granger » annonça fièrement Malfoy. _

_« Enchantée Miss Granger, ravie de faire votre connaissance » répondit la jeune femme. _

_Que pouvais-je faire face à toute cette mièvrerie, étais-je prête à piétiner le coeur de cette fille dans le seul but de me venger ? Oh que oui je n'allais pas reculer devant ce rictus familier qui me narguer._

_« Félicitations tout d'abord pour votre mariage. Néanmoins j'ai une question Astoria le créateur de votre robe c'est qui ? » je lançai innocemment. _

_« Oh c'est Pansy bien sûr elle est jolie n'est ce pas ? C'est une longue histoire je suis une personne vraiment indécise alors c'est Draco qui a eu le dernier mot. C'est une robe vintage selon les dires de Pansy qui n'a jamais trouvé sa cliente. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. » elle gesticula nerveusement sûrement sa manière d'exprimer sa joie, je pense. _

_« D'accord effectivement ça vous va très bien mais pas mieux que à moi. Cette jolie petite robe n'a rien de vintage c'est la robe que je devais porter à notre mariage ! tout en finissant mon discours je pointais du doigt Draco, devenu livide entre temps. _

_Et en plus de ça elle porte MA bague Draco ! Tu es vraiment un type malsain. Je ne comprend pas dans quel but tu m'a invité à ton mariage, c'est simplement une vengeance parce que j'ai refusé de finir ma vie avec toi ? Tu voulais m'exploser ton bonheur au visage ? Et tu n'y arrive même pas, ce n'est qu'une pale copie que tu es en mesure de produire rien de plus. Tu me dégoute simplement, soyez heureux en tout cas ». _

_Mon discours fini je me dirigeai d'un pas vainqueur vers la sortie ne souhaitant plus avoir à faire à lui. Je le hais, chaque parcelle de mon corps se répugne aux souvenirs de ses nombreuses caresses antérieures. Cependant j'intercepte son dernier regard pour moi, était-il rempli de tristesse même aujourd'hui je me pose toujours cette question dont la réponse reste muette. _

_Malgré tout je m'en veux face à cette jeune femme qui n'a rien demandée et à qui j'ai gâchée surement une bonne partie de son mariage. Néanmoins elle ne se gène pas pour me le faire sentir aux nombreuses réunions qui nous réunissent. Nos enfants ayant décidés d'être amis et pourquoi pas en plus fauteurs de troubles, à croire que les études ne les occupaient pas suffisamment. _

_Certes la proximité de nos enfants nous faisait nous côtoyer plus que ce que l'on aurai voulu, la diplomatie reste de mise. Je n'adressai jamais la parole à Draco après son mariage j'avais décidé de démissionner ne souhaitant plus devoir endurer sa présence. _

_Je refis rapidement ma vie avec nul autre que Blaise Zabini, inattendu n'est-ce pas ? _


End file.
